Dulce Sabor
by Llanca
Summary: Drabble #37. Más bien One shot. Reto 50 Shika/Ino. Obviamente por un mundo con más Shika/Ino. -¿Qué pasa problemática? – ella se quedó en silencio, llevando la mano a su cuello, acariciando cierta parte de aquella zona. Además, saboreaba sus labios.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Dulce Sabor ::Oo~**

.

Drabble #37 (Oneshot)

.

Reto 50 Shika/Ino

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

-Cuida mi cuerpo – le dijo antes de hacer el Shintenshin no jutsu en un ave.

Asintió en silencio, agarrando con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia.

Perezosamente se sentó con cuidado junto con Ino, recargando la espalda de ella en contra de su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

No pudo –aunque quiso – obviar el maravilloso olor que se desprendía de los sedosos cabellos dorados de su compañera. Aquel olor le provocó un revoloteo inexplicable, un revoloteo que hace semanas venía sintiendo en su vientre cada vez que entrenaban juntos, ella realizaba su jutsu y él la cuidaba.

No existían palabras para describir el hormigueo incesante que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, era único, a veces algo incómodo, sin embargo esa sensación era increíble, y ya era un hecho de que le encantaba sentirla. Aun después de regañarse mentalmente de que aquella sensación no era de amigos.

La aferró más a su tórax. ¡Kami! Ya no importaba, él ya no podía seguir haciéndose el desentendido acerca de lo que sentía por ella.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Ino se ladeó. Miró su cuello levemente inclinado, casi incitándolo a que lo degustara.

Tragó duro, debatiendo entre el raciocinio y el impulso. Como su control ya no estaba con él, además de que no tenía la certeza de que alguna vez Ino se fuera a fijar en él, acercó la punta de su nariz hacia la tersa y blanquecina piel de ella. Inconscientemente – quizás no tanto- presionó sus labios en el cuello de ella.

Un breve contacto, sutil, pero que despertó una ola de querer explorar más. No obstante se regañó por eso, sería poco menos aprovecharse del estado de vulnerabilidad de ella. No, no podía hacerle eso…

Deshizo el contacto, suspirando con cierta angustia. Contempló a la rubia, descansando plácidamente en sus brazos. Posiblemente aquel momento estaría quemado en su memoria por siempre. Y sabía que sería así, no había duda.

La suave respiración de ella casi se acompasaba a la suya, coordinadas. Lo que daba por hecho que hasta en eso coincidían.

-No puede ser… - pensó fijando sus ojos caoba en los carnosos labios de la rubia. –Mierda…

Una guerra infame se desató en su interior, sin saber que si lo que quería hacer era lo correcto o no. Aunque claramente no lo era, mas… ¿No era acaso el cobarde N° 1 de Konoha?

Entonces… viéndolo desde esa perspectiva era lo mejor, honraría a su falta de valor.

Respirando profundamente, con uno de sus brazos logró que la cabeza se ladeara hacia el interior de su pecho, suavemente.

Era sólo un roce. Tenía sólo que inclinarse hacia abajo un poco para poder tener, aunque fuera un efímero contacto, sus labios rosas.

-Es posible que jamás tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo a si mismo en un intento de alentarse a besarla. Lo cual, funcionó.

Presionó sus labios con suavidad –mientras cerraba sus ojos- en un toque superficial que aunque haya sido fugaz, provocó una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo que erizó toda su piel. Sin embargo, el querer sentirla, el querer probar su sabor fue una tentativa mucho más poderosa. Aquel roce ya no fue suficiente, no señor, necesitaba probar más.

Sin poder controlarse, friccionó sus labios contra los de ella, pudo sentir, por los movimientos, como la boca de ella se abrió un poco, casi dándole acceso, lo cual a su fortuna, aprovechó la instancia para recorrer su boca.

Deliciosa, esa fue la palabra que cruzó por su cabeza mientras continuaba besándola, pese a no ser correspondido por obviedad.

Fue el mejor momento de su vida, incluso ya sentía que podía morir tranquilo.

Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, se separó de ella, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

-Te adoro – susurró ampliando más su sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar por un segundo a la ojiazul.

Pronto, el cuerpo de ella se movió, por reflejo aflojó sus brazos de la cintura de Ino, claramente porque lo que menos quería era que ella pensara que él se estaba aprovechando de la situación… si supiera.

En ese instante ella abrió sus ojos, oscilando sus largas pestañas voluminosas de manera galante que ,sin duda, para él fue grandioso.

-Gracias, Shika – murmuró ella separándose de él. –Creo que he logrado adicionar unos segundos más.

-Así parece – se levantó cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

-Sí es genial, ahora entrenemos. – La miró de soslayo y asintió. Comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, mas ella se detuvo abruptamente, por lo cual él hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa problemática? – ella se quedó en silencio, llevando la mano a su cuello, acariciando cierta parte de aquella zona. Además, saboreaba sus labios.

-Uhm… no sé. Es dulce… - susurró casi inaudible. Enarcó una ceja escéptico. ¿A qué se refería Ino? –Siento una cosquilla, no sé, es rico… - luego ella dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Apenas escuchó la última oración de Ino, su corazón latió rapidísimo, sintiéndose de cierta manera halagado. ¿Acaso a Ino le había gustado su beso? No, lo que es más confuso y curioso aún ¿Por qué ella se sentía así, cómo era posible que sintiera un sabor dulce y un hormigueo en su cuello? ¿Era a causa de él…? Un escalofrío recorrió su médula. ¿Ella habrá visto lo que hizo? Pronto desistió de esa idea, era absurdo, pues si fuera así Ino ya lo hubiese golpeado, quizá hasta castrado.

-Me gusta – continuó pensativa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí – ella respondió rápidamente, casi por inercia. Aquella afirmación plasmó una seguridad en él que jamás llegó a creer que sentiría. Ni siquiera cuando vengó la muerte de Asuma sensei.

-¿Ino?

-¿Si?

Se colocó frente a ella, demostrando confianza en su expresión monótona.

-¿Estás segura de que te gustó?

-Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Acaso tú… - él asintió con la cabeza. -¿Me diste algo de beber o comer mientras estaba inconsciente?

En su boca se formó una "o" con evidente sorpresa. ¿Pero qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia?

-Eres un desconsiderado. ¡Pude ahogarme o peor, MORIRME! ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto? Eres un idiota, un bueno para nada. ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?! ¿Me quieres ver muerta, eso quieres? ¡Holgazán, perezoso, bueno para nada!–. Chilló indignada, regañándolo una y otra vez hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

Todo ese rato la confianza y seguridad que tenía plasmada se había disuelto de manera increíble.

-Ino relájate ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te haría algo así? – ella lo miró incrédula. –No fue eso, no te di nada.

-¿Entonces qué? A ver dime ¿Qué me diste? Porque obviamente algo me diste ¿Cierto? No soy tonta, ya sé lo que pretendes, no me cabe en la cabeza como alguien tan genio puede ser tan idiota a veces, no a veces no, la mayoría del tiempo.

¡Kami! Era increíble todo lo que Ino podía decir en tan poco tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar!

Suspiró harto ya, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. ¡Diablos, el temperamento de esa mujer era muy drástico!

-Así que confiesa ¿Qué me diste? – la miró dubitativo antes de decidir si hacerlo o no. –ya pues, no te quedes callado. ¿Qué me diste?

Al ver tanta insistencia en los ojos de Ino no le quedó de otra. Ella siempre lograba lo que quería, por lo que jamás podría mentir. ¡Cielos! Había sido descubierto antes de tiempo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía una excusa para defenderse.

Bueno, podría decirle que le gustaba mucho, pero eso no iba al caso. Quizá ella lo odiaría por llegar a sentir algo así, puesto que para ella la amistad era lo más importante.

-Ino…

-¡Dime!

-Yo creo que…

-¡Dime! – lo volvió a interrumpir.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de organizar el lío en su cabeza. ¿Lo haría o no? ¡Mierda!

-D.I.M.E – chilló Ino, avanzando hacia él un paso, inclinándose para alcanzarlo en altura.

-Te besé… - murmuró casi sólo para él, sintiéndose avergonzado como nunca antes. Ino lo miró con sorpresa, aunque claramente su rostro evidenció una serie de etapas, desde la sorpresa hasta la ira, volviendo gracias a Kami a la sorpresa un tanto suavizada.

-¿Tú qué?

-Ino, de verdad fue un impulso, tú me gustas y yo… no quise.

-¿No quisiste?

-No, o sea sí. - ¡Rayos! Estaba atascado en un nudo de palabras.

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho – confesó tratando inútilmente de calmar la taquicardia y la sudoración excesiva de sus manos. Sí, estaba nervioso.

-¿Te gusto…?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya lo dije – ella le sonrió.

Oh no… sintió como escapaba de su cuerpo una energía de solemne desesperanza. Conocía bien a Ino como para descifrar aquella sonrisa traviesa. Pudo descifrar su gesto encantador.

-¡Qué bien! Creí que nunca daría resultados que cuidaras mi cuerpo. ¡Ya era tiempo Shika!

Arqueó una ceja no creyendo lo que había escuchado. ¿Todo había sido a propósito? Pero era imposible… aunque no tanto pensándolo mejor, después de todo Ino intencionalmente había inducido a que sintiera atracción por ella.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Oh, Shika. ¿Tanto tiempo te tardaste? Me gustabas hace mucho tiempo, me gustas – corrigió con una sonrisa –Sólo tenías que darte cuenta tú mismo, por eso "algo" tenía que hacer. ¡Y qué mejor que el Shintenshin para despertar tus hormonas! ¡Jajaja!

-Problemático… - murmuró aún procesando toda la información. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso era que Ino todos los días quería entrenar sólo con él, por eso ella actuaba tan dulce frente a él. No obstante todo lo anterior habían sido factores anexos, pues era consciente de que hace mucho tiempo sentía cierta atracción por ella, quizá desde que eran genin. Si es que antes.

-No lo es, al menos te gusto. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Ves? Me gustas, te gusto, nos gustamos.

-Eres realmente problemática – murmuró tomando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos, incitándola a que lo besara. Y así fue. –Eres astuta, Ino… - reconoció rozando sus labios.

-Lo soy – le dio beso breve – De verdad eres dulce, Shika. Sabes bien.

-Tu también – susurró intensificando más el contacto. -Deliciosa...

Sí, así fue como un dulce, sutil y breve contacto terminó con el confesar de miles de sentimientos atrapados. Después de todo, eran el uno para el otro. ¿No?

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

¡Hola! Sí, yo otra vez. xD Jajaja. ¿Les gustó? ^^

Pss, no pude hacerlo drabble, por lo que quedó como Oneshot, más vale esto que nada ¿verdad?

Nos vemos mañana con más Shika/Ino.

¡Besitos!

Pd: Ahora podré dormir tranquila... *.*


End file.
